


The Ceremony of Last Breath

by amyfortuna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Choking, Drowning, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Regeneration, Short, Sickathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicidal Doctor, possessive Master. Written for the Sickathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ceremony of Last Breath

The thirteenth Doctor met the Master on the shores of the Silver Devastation, seven billion years in the future. The last two Timelords both wore youthful bodies, the Doctor finally ginger.

And there in the wild eddies of the eternal sea they kissed, fingers leaving bruises black as the water, minds not voices speaking an eternity of promises.

Down into the sea they pulled each other, bodies entwined, white against the black sea, clothes falling away, caught by the storms that swirled. The Master held the Doctor close, biting at the pale exposed neck, pushing into him, relishing every groan.

"Last breath, Doctor," the Master breathed into the Doctor's ear. "You asked for it, here, like this. Why?"

"It's time," the Doctor said. "I'm ready. I wanted you to do it. Consider it the perfect revenge."

The Master smiled against his face, and the Doctor chilled with sudden fear.

"Say goodbye, Doctor," the Master whispered, hands strong against his throat. The Doctor, not speaking, overwhelmed by pleasure and pain, let go, let himself fall.

Just for a second the falling was forever, the Master's body against him the last thing he would ever feel.

Then golden pain seared him, his lover laughing in his ear, seed pulsating into his scattered body, the Master — his Master — drawing him back.

"Mine. Did you think I'd let you go?" The Master whispered the words into a new ear just forming.

And with new breath the Doctor breathed: "This is your perfect revenge."


End file.
